


Topazus

by Hyperpnea



Series: Libitum [2]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Anal Sex, Filth, From Baz™ who else?, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, See how filthy this shit is, Shameless Smut, That forest fire scene on Chapter 61, graphic smut, slight existential crisis, somnophilia (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperpnea/pseuds/Hyperpnea
Summary: "I totally approve of your emotional crisis mid-car driving." Simon huffs, his back arching from the ground while opening his legs wide for Baz's better access.Baz's shaft slickly pulls out and rams in, fast and hard, and Baz is occupied with spreading dark welts across Simon's collarbone and thrusting with a force of a tornado that he takes a moment to fully comprehend what Simon just said.And when he did, "What the fuck, Simon."





	Topazus

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, this has been on my draft pit for so long and I just saw it now and realized that I didn't post it lmao, so sorry.

  "I totally approve of your emotional crisis mid-car driving." Simon huffs, his back arching from the ground while opening his legs wide for Baz's better access.  
  
  Baz's shaft slickly pulls out and rams in, fast and hard, and Baz is occupied with spreading dark welts across Simon's collarbone and thrusting with a force of a tornado that he takes a moment to fully comprehend what Simon just said.  
  
  And when he did, "What the fuck, Simon."  
  
  It doesn't deter him from his previous ministrations however, but he does move his hips more purposefully that made Simon choke out because his prostate is repeatedly being hit by that wonderful long—  
  
  "Hadn't had - nhh- outdoor sex before, argh, Baz, _there_!" Simon's cries grow louder and there's still a forest literally burning in the background and Baz, for once, feels _alive.  
  
_   Baz feels too good and heavenly to produce a reply, but he shuts Simon with his mouth, their tongues intertwining and battling for something like dominance but not really. When Baz disconnects their lips and heaving a much needed breath, he says, "Very risky outdoor sex."  
  
  That got out a laugh that turned into a groan from Simon, and Simon's toes curls, thighs up in the air and dancing to the rhythm of Baz's thrust, the filthy sound of skin smacking skin apparent despite the sea of flames—  
  
  " _Crowley,_ wait a moment, Baz!" Simon snaps, face red from exertion and heat, and Baz slows down but doesn't stop.  
  
  "Are you coming?" Baz asks, both hands tweaking Simon's hard nipples.  
  
  "No! But we'll get roasted here!" Simon gestures at the ongoing spreading of burning nature and Baz blinks, then growls, "Unimportant."  
  
  "Yes it is! Put it ou— nhaa, agh, yes, ohhh, w-wait," Baz flips Simon around, mounting him from behind and Simon cries sharply at the new angle, his slit dripping precum all over the forest floor.  
  
  Baz takes a hold of Simon's hips, and Simon finds his leverage by digging his elbows and knees on the ground, feeling the familiar tightening of knot in his stomach, "Oh god."  
  
  Baz hears the cue, and fucks Simon in long and fast strokes, pulling out until the head of Baz’s cock catches on the rim of Simon’s ass and mercilessly plunging in, the sticky squelch of come a constant sound, as the clear liquid runs on the inner part of Simon’s thighs and sometimes splattering directly to the ground.  
  
  "B-Baz, I'm—"  
  
  "I know, darling." Baz says, bending over so that his front is plastered on Simon's back, nipping at Simon's ear, "Let go, Simon. Let go for me."  
  
  Simon shivers, white streaks of hot cum exiting his cock as his ass hole tightens the way Baz likes so much, that makes him see stars, and he comes inside Simon hard and plenty.  
  
  Baz utters a dowsing spell and the forest fire burns out.  
  
  “You couldn’t have done that sooner?” Simon snipes, tomato-red and heaving. Baz is still settled deep inside him, his arm wrapped around Simon’s torso tightly, his exhales damp on the back of his neck.  
  
  Simon bites his swollen lips and rolls his hips slightly, which Baz responds with a helpless moan and a quick thrust from his still half-hard engorged cock, “Simon.”  
  
  “More. Round Two—” Simon pathetically demands with a whine, detaching himself half way from being connected balls deep on Baz’s shaft, and slamming on Baz’s cock again.  
  
  Baz growls, turning Simon so both of them lay on their sides and Baz’s cock easily pumps in and out for the second time in Simon’s hole for the day.  
  
  “Mine.” Baz whispers, his palm rolling Simon’s balls playfully, teasing the underside of Simon’s shaft with a fleeting finger, and Simon brokenly cries out, a hand flying to jack off his cock.  
  
  Baz takes a hold of Simon’s wrist with one grip, pulling it upwards and Simon shrieks, flails a bit and squeezes painfully on Baz’s cock. Despite the difficulty of thrusting, Baz intrudes on the walls of muscle like it was a mission with a penalty of death as a failure, and Simon screams incoherently, tries to quicken the process by bending his knees and backwards hooking it on Baz’s legs, pushing himself down on Baz’s rigid cock.  
  
  Baz is still teasing Simon’s cock with his barely scraping finger, arriving to the slit and rubbing it delicately. Simon convulses, torn between the spine-wrenching sensations that his cock is currently undergoing, or on the cock penetrating his asshole so _good_ and _deep_ and filing him with copious amount of precome and excess come during the first round.  
  
  “Later, when we return home, I’m going to fuck you and spend inside you before you wake up.” Baz whispers hotly, dragging his tongue on the back of Simon’s ear, “Do you want that, baby? Me, using you for my pleasure? Maybe you’d get to wake up on the third round. You think I could shoot so much jizz inside you and fuck a baby inside you? I could fill you so much until your stomach is swollen with my juice with no one the wiser.”  
  
  “Please—Baz, please, fuck a baby inside me! Want— I want—” Simon’s body is quivering now like a bow, his cock springing from the finger touches it receives, beads of precome spilling one after another and Baz’s finger traces it.  
  
  “Stop— teasing, stop it. Your hand, need—” Simon gulps air like he’s been deprived of it, wailing in ecstasy, “Fill me, Baz, fill me so much, let everyone know I belong to you! Argh, Baz, comi—”  
  
  Simon shoots out his load, devastated and mouth wide open in a silent scream, the tightening of Simon’s walls suffocating Baz’s girth and Baz’s face contorts from _pain pleasure_ , still rocking back and forth, getting three, four and five more shallow thrusts before producing a hoarse sound on the back of his throat, his come spurting inside Simon again.  
  
  Baz contemplates on getting a butt plug to trap his come inside Simon and so wherever, or whenever they are, he could enter Simon without time-consuming prepping. Baz shudders at the thought of locking themselves inside the locker room and sliding inside Simon between subject periods.  
  
  Simon drops his head before raggedly lifting it and licking his lips, “You gonna remove yourself or is there a third round?”  
  
  Baz closes his eyes at the prospect of moving inside Simon again. _God_ , he wanted to. But they have to go home to Baz’s house, where his Father and Mordelia and his Aunt Fiona are currently, and he’s pretty sure that if they go round three, Baz will undulate, and three rounds will somehow magickally (hah!) become seven rounds, and they really can’t afford showing up on the Pitch mansion’s front porch looking disheveled and fucked out of their brains.  
  
  Baz sighs and shakes his head, slowly pulling out his limp length out of Simon’s entrance. Simon looks disappointed, unconsciously pouting which is cute, and Baz really has to control himself from pinning Simon on the ground again and fucking him senseless (again).  
  
  “Round three at my house.” Baz says, chastely kisses him on the lips.  
  
  "W-we should probably get out of here before we get blamed for arson." Simon says after collecting himself, his gaze skimming the charcoaled environment and Baz just grunts, fixing his pants before trudging over to his car with Simon in tow.  
  
  "I'm glad, you know." Simon says, when he’s seated at the front seat, sated and ass prickling, and Baz entering the car via driver's seat.  
  
  "By what?" Baz looks at him, mildly curious and still very fond. Simon found Baz's hand and he tightly squeezes it, before slotting it with his fingers.  
  
  "That you're here. That those vampires didn't kill you that day." Simon responds, shooting him an earnest look, rays of the sun hitting his blue eyes just _right_ , and Baz feels like he was eleven all over again, looking at his curly haired brilliant roommate that he wants to punch but kiss at the same time, and realizing that he's bloody inlove.  
  
  Baz leans in and pecks Simon on the tip of his nose, before bumping it with his, squarely looking at those beautiful blues and gold lashes and splash of freckles and thinks: _'Me too.'_  
  
  Baz smiles and softly kisses Simon, closing his eyes and letting a tear escape from the corner of his eyes, paying homage to the only person that he would willingly throw himself on his knees and crawl to worship.

* * *

_"Than this: where I does not exist, nor you,_

_so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,_

_so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep."_  
  
  "Penny? Where's Simon?" Agatha asks, perfect eyebrows scrunched.  
  
  Penny looks up from the book and smiles at Agatha, "I don't know, Ags."

**Author's Note:**

> The Poem is Sonnet XVII by Pablo Nuerda. I first came across it from some Thorki fic that I forgot the name of but was so utterly beautiful and was inlove with it for almost 2 years now.


End file.
